Шибуя Томочика
|инструмент = Электон |профессия = идол |сосед по комнате = Нанами Харука |original = сосед по комнате, неуправляемый |fandisk = сосед по комнате, неуправляемый |music = не появляется |debut = неуправляемый |allstar = неуправляемый |music2 = не вышла |связи = с Яджимой |появление в аниме = 1 серия 1 сезона |появление в игре = Апрель |сейю = Imai Yuka (今井 由香)}} Томочика Шибуя (渋谷 友千香, Shibuya Tomochika) студентка Академии Саотоме, учащаяся класса А. Её озвучивает Имаи Юка (今井 由香, Imai Yuka). Внешность У неё длинные вьющиеся волосы красного цвета с косичкой слева. У неё розово-фиолетовые глаза, в то время, как в игре они изначально фиолетового цвета, плавно переходящие в розовый. Она красит губы нежно-розовой помадой и тем же цветом красит ногти. Личность Томочика - энергичная светская красавица, которая очень уверенно и без проблем заводит новых друзей или говорит за себя. Своей оптимистичностью она напоминает Иттоки Отою, но она куда более настойчива. Она всегда даёт советы Нанами Харуке, когда у той появляются проблемы и не очень расстраивается, когда Харука им не следует. История Несмотря на то, что Томочика кажется очень важной для главной героини, будучи не только соседкой по комнате, но и другом, не практически никакой информации о её прошлом.Она однажды сьела просроченный гамбургер и была в больнице. Сюжет Игра Original/REPEAT Amazing Aria MUSIC DEBUT Anime 1 сезон Впервые Томочика появляется и обнимает Харуку, радуясь тому, что они будут учиться в одном классе и делить комнату в общежитии. 2 сезон Томочика встречает Харуку в первом эпизоде и подбадривает её, советует не нервничать, ведь в конце концов Сияющее агентство - её. Когда Харука спросила, как Томочике на магистратуре, она отметила, что ей очень тяжело и каждый день у неё кружится от всего этого голова. Но она не слишком сильно беспокоится об этом, говоря, что жизнь профессионала и иметь много работы - нормально. Позже Томочика помогала Харуке переехать в общежитие, несмотря на то, что у неё было много работы. Когда STARISH готовились выступать против HEAVENS на премии Поющий принц, Томочика вместе с Цукимией Ринго сшили костюмы для каждого участника STARISH. Манга Relationships Nanami Haruka She's Haruka's bestfriend, classmate, and roommate. They met at the school's entrance exams. She insists that Haruka calls her Tomo-chan. She has insight to Haruka's feelings and has shown concern for her on multiple accounts. She's loyal and true to Haruka, and served as a pillar of support. They have been inseparable ever since they became classmates. Ittoki Otoya One of Tomochika's classmates in the A class that shares almost the same personality as she does. Unlike the others, Tomochika already hinted of Otoya's feelings for Haruka, but decides to keep it a secret and let Otoya reveal it himself. They're usually together with Haruka hanging out and eating meals. Yajima Daiki Tomochika's first and officially debuted composer-partner. After being randomly paired together by Tsukimiya Ringo during their first class assignment, it is implied that the two of them continued to work together after that. By the time the students were being asked to finalize on their prospective partners, Tomochika had already decided on Yajima being her partner, going so far as calling themselves "a match made in heaven". Tomochika seems to have developed romantic feelings towards Yajima, as she is often blushing when mentioning him. Game Appearance Trivia *She aims to sing, act and become a flawless idol. *She shares her surname, "Shibuya" (渋谷), with the name of a popular shopping district in the Shibuya Ward in Japan, known for being one of the fashion centers of Japan. Gallery Tomochika_shibuya_1.jpg 7131328006726_ynvsqs.jpg urlhTE.png